Growth and Differentiation Factor-8 (GDF-8), also known as myostatin, is a member of the Transforming Growth Factor-beta (TGF-β) superfamily of structurally related growth factors, all of which possess physiologically important growth-regulatory and morphogenetic properties (Kingsley et al. (1994) Genes Dev., 8: 133-46; Hoodless et al. (1998) Curr. Topics Microbiol. Immunol., 228: 235-72). GDF-8 is a negative regulator of skeletal muscle mass, and there is considerable interest in identifying factors which regulate its biological activity. For example, GDF-8 is highly expressed in the developing and adult skeletal muscle. The GDF-8 null mutation in transgenic mice is characterized by a marked hypertrophy and hyperplasia of the skeletal muscle (McPherron et al. (1997) Nature, 387: 83-90). Similar increases in skeletal muscle mass are evident in naturally occurring mutations of GDF-8 in cattle (Ashmore et al. (1974) Growth, 38: 501-507; Swatland and Kieffer (1994) J. Anim. Sci., 38: 752-757; McPherron and Lee (1997) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 94: 12457-12461; and Kambadur et al. (1997) Genome Res., 7: 910-915). Since GDF-8 is expressed in both developing and adult muscles, it is not clear whether it regulates muscle mass during development or in adults. Thus, the question of whether or not GDF-8 regulates muscle mass in adults is important from a scientific and therapeutic perspective. Recent studies have also shown that muscle wasting associated with HIV-infection in humans is accompanied by increases in GDF-8 protein expression (Gonzalez-Cadavid et al. (1998) PNAS, 95: 14938-43). In addition, GDF-8 can modulate the production of muscle-specific enzymes (e.g., creatine kinase) and modulate myoblast cell proliferation (WO 00/43781).
A number of human and animal disorders are associated with loss or functional impairment of muscle tissue, including muscular dystrophy, muscle atrophy, congestive obstructive pulmonary disease, muscle wasting syndrome, sarcopenia, and cachexia. To date, very few reliable or effective therapies exist for these disorders. However, the terrible symptoms associated with these disorders may be substantially reduced by employing therapies that increase the amount of muscle tissue in patients suffering from the disorders. While not curing the conditions, such therapies would significantly improve the quality of life for these patients and could ameliorate some of the effects of these diseases. Thus, there is a need in the art to identify new therapies that may contribute to an overall increase in muscle tissue in patients suffering from these disorders.
In addition to its growth-regulatory and morphogenetic properties in skeletal muscle, GDF-8 may also be involved in a number of other physiological processes, including glucose homeostasis in the development of type 2 diabetes and adipose tissue disorders, such as obesity. For example, GDF-8 modulates preadipocyte differentiation to adipocytes (Kim et al. (2001) BBRC, 281: 902-906).
There are also a number of conditions associated with a loss of bone, including osteoporosis, especially in the elderly and/or postmenopausal women. Currently available therapies for these conditions work by inhibiting bone resorption. A therapy that promotes new bone formation would be a desirable alternative to or addition to, these therapies.
Like TGF-β-1, -2, and -3, the GDF-8 protein is synthesized as a precursor protein consisting of an amino-terminal propeptide and a carboxy-terminal mature domain (McPherron and Lee, (1997) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 94: 12457-12461). Before cleavage, the precursor GDF-8 protein forms a homodimer. The amino-terminal propeptide is then cleaved from the mature domain. The cleaved propeptide may remain noncovalently bound to the mature domain dimer, inactivating its biological activity (Miyazono et al. (1988) J. Biol. Chem., 263: 6407-6415; Wakefield et al. (1988) J. Biol. Chem., 263: 7646-7654; and Brown et al. (1990) Growth Factors, 3: 35-43). It is believed that two GDF-8 propeptides bind to the GDF-8 mature dimer (Thies et al. (2001) Growth Factors, 18: 251-259). Due to this inactivating property, the propeptide is known as the “latency-associated peptide” (LAP), and the complex of mature domain and propeptide is commonly referred to as the “small latent complex” (Gentry and Nash (1990) Biochemistry, 29: 6851-6857; Derynck et al. (1995) Nature, 316: 701-705; and Massague (1990) Ann. Rev. Cell Biol., 12: 597-641). Other proteins are also known to bind to GDF-8 or structurally related proteins and inhibit their biological activity. Such inhibitory proteins include follistatin, and potentially, follistatin-related proteins (Gamer et al. (1999) Dev. Biol., 208: 222-232). The mature domain is believed to be active as a homodimer when the propeptide is removed.
GDF-8 is highly conserved in sequence and in function across species. The amino acid sequence of murine and human GDF-8 is identical, as is the pattern of mRNA expression (McPherron et al. (1997) Nature 387: 83-90; Gonzalez-Cadavid et al. (1998) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 95: 14938-14943). This conservation of sequence and function suggests that inhibition of GDF-8 in humans is likely to have a similar effect to inhibition of GDF-8 in mice.
GDF-8 is involved in the regulation of many critical biological processes. Due to its key function in these processes, GDF-8 may be a desirable target for therapeutic intervention. In particular, therapeutic agents that inhibit the activity of GDF-8 may be used to treat human or animal disorders in which an increase in muscle tissue would be therapeutically beneficial, particularly muscle and adipose tissue disorders, bone degenerative diseases, neuromuscular disorders, and diabetes, as discussed above.